


Reunited

by Hotgitay



Category: The Event (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 17:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Sean has Leila back





	Reunited

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to you sooner Babe”Sean said to his girlfriend

“You saved me and that’s what matters”Leila caressed his face 

“You aren’t in the hands of those god awful people anymore”Sean said

“I’m elated”Leila says 

“I’ve missed you”Sean can’t help but tell her 

“I’ve missed you too Sean”Leila replies


End file.
